


Dinner Party

by AngelFlower



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short One Shot, Underage Drinking, rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Derby and you go to a dinner party.





	Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> August 14, 2019: just fixed a few things, and there wasn't actually too many mistakes, I'm kinda proud about that.

Here you are, at a dinner party with your boyfriend, Derby, trying to impress his inbred family.

"Could act a bit more civilized?!" You rolled your eyes "Derby, what ever do you mean?" You asked, you don't even know what the hell he was blabbering about, as always. "What do I mean? You know what I mean, you can't just eat like that here," he yell whispers.

You raised an eyebrow, giving him the 'what the hell are you even talking about' look. He rolled his eyes and crossed his legs, folding his arms over his chest. "Barbie, just relax, we'll be fine," you tried reassuring him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced over at the other dinner guest "please don't call me that in front of the guests," you leaned back in your seat, resting you elbow on the back of the chair. Derby stared intently at you "what is it this time?" You sighed "please don't sit like that" he complained, you furrowed you eyebrows in confusion "like what?" Your voice laced with confusion.

"Like -like a man" he said dramatically, you rolled your eyes harder than ever "what's that suppose to mean?!" Derby swiftly shushed you, as the dinner guests stared. He quickly covered your mouth and leaned closer to you "please, please don't make a scene" your eyes widened, who knew Derby could be so worried and scared.

He sighed and leaned back, running his fingers through his blond hair. You started to feel bad, maybe you should be acting more studious toward him and his family. You crossed your legs and say up straight, smiling the best you could and tried to look sophisticated.

Some of the guest walked toward the two of you "hello, I'm Derby's aunt" she introduced herself, you nodded and put a hand out to shake hers, she look at you with an almost disgusted look on her face "oh um, I can't shake the hand of the poor, Derby says you're from New Coventry," you frowned, looking to Derby, who coughed and changed the subject "well, how have you been, Auntie?" He asked, they then walked off and began talking, leaving you behind, you rolled your eyes for the millionth time. 

You sighed and waited for them to come back, you picked up a glass of wine, for some reason his family thought it was okay for 17 year olds to drink, but you weren't complaining, it not like you haven't before. You sipped it and tapped you nails against the white table cloth impatiently, not wanting to stay very long.

After a couple minutes Derby was back and sat down next you and sighed "sometimes this family is so uncivilized" you looked over to him "really? I didn't think you would care about all this," you took a few more sips of the wine, trying to be elegant "why wouldn't I?" He asked, seeming actually confused at your statement.

You look at him in slight shock, he usually wouldn't care about what people said, even his family "well.. I don't know, you don't usually care about what people say about me" he furrowed his dark eyebrows "what do you mean? Who are these people saying things about you?" You were a little surprised at this, how did he not know? 

"Well, Pinky and the others, they dislike my poor...ness" you laughed a little, he sat back, with a disgruntled expression. "Well, I must have a talk with them." You smiled, laughing a bit "what?" He raised an stent "it's just... I'm glad you care about me," you admitted.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, you looked down "well, so many people you know hate the poor" yon said as it has been quite obvious. He grabbed your shoulder "(Y/n), don't ever think you are less then these people, you are just as, if not better, then all those rich people, and I will not let them talk bad about you" your (e/c) eyes widened "really? What about your aunt?" You looked away, feeling a bit insecure all of a sudden. He let go of your shoulder and sat back once again.

"I talked to her, she agreed not to talk bad about you" you smiled. "Plus, you're not like most poor people" you blankly stared at him, of course he still wouldn't like poor people.

"I mean, poor people are uncivilized and well, poor."


End file.
